


oh let me tell you that i love you

by Teddydora



Series: caledonia [9]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, In Magnus' defence he doesn't know who his dad is, Light Angst, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddydora/pseuds/Teddydora
Summary: That was… interesting. On one hand, it meant there would be no awkward conversations with authorities about how he was definitely younger than he should be, on the other, he would have to adjust to a loss of five years. His son was twelve, that was nearly half of his life. It would be difficult but he had some support at least through his cousin, friends and mother. And he would do his best to help as well as he could from the sidelines.Frey watches Magnus' life.
Relationships: Frey (Magnus Chase) & Magnus Chase
Series: caledonia [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953517
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	oh let me tell you that i love you

It had been centuries, nearly half a millenia, really, since Frey had had a demigod child.

He did not spend time on earth, preferring his usual haunts of Vanaheim or Alfheim to the disastrous world of humans. He spent even less time there after the industrial revolution, disliking the damage the mortals inflicted on nature. He was Vanir afterall and could not watch as they tore down their forests to make way for towns and cities of impossibly expanding populations, and polluted the rivers and murdered the fish. 

However, he had always favoured Sweden, for it had been his son with Gerd to be their first king.  Fjolnir had been a good ruler; wise and conscientious. When he died, Frey mourned him deeply with his wife and they never forgot him, though both had other children, never with each other. 

It was in Sweden, some sunny day in a forest, that he first cast his sights on Natalie. Freckled and joyous, they had a short but sweet relationship, which broke apart when Natalie told him she was pregnant and he had to leave. He loved her - still did - but it was love like an explosion - firey and bright and over too soon. 

He did visit once though - the day his son was born. He wanted to meet him, even though it might be years before he realised his destiny and heritage. 

Over the years he watched Magnus (though there weren’t that many). He saw him take his first steps, go to school, visit his uncle,  _ run away, be hunted by monsters, nearly die. _ When he saw what Zeus was doing he fed his power through his son’s half of the tree, keeping it strong and healthy. A monument to all that he could’ve been. 

However, Magnus wasn’t dead, his soul was in none of the courts and halls, nor the fields or pits. It was still in the tree - he  _ was _ the tree and he would as long as it would live. 

\---

When it was poisoned, Frey, despite his peaceful nature, had to fight himself to not send wild boars to hunt whoever did it. The person who did that, knew the power of it and intended not only to kill his son and the daughter of Zeus, whatever was left of them, but to weaken the defences of the entire demigod camp and essentially kill them. It disgusted him. 

He tried his best to protect the tree but the poison was so prevalent that even he - a god of  _ healing _ \- failed. It probably had something to do with the fact that it was a Greek poison and an extremely strong one at that.

When his powers failed him, he turned to other solutions. Namely asking his father to assist the demigods on the quest for the fleece by smoothening their journey. Njord did what he could and eventually it paid off - not only was the tree saved - Magnus was human again. Older now, older than he would be if he was anyone else’s son but unlike the daughter of Zeus, his aging was not affected by a stint as a plant. 

That was… interesting. On one hand, it meant there would be no awkward conversations with authorities about how he was definitely younger than he should be, on the other, he would have to adjust to a loss of five years. His son was twelve, that was nearly half of his life. It would be difficult but he had some support at least through his cousin, friends and mother. And he would do his best to help as well as he could from the sidelines. 

Frey was incredibly proud of how Magnus had helped with Atlas, young as he was, while also, naturally, being incredibly frightened for him. Still, the titan was defeated and imprisoned once more and Magnus was safe. He was also thankful that he refused the invitation to Olympus - Frey didn’t know what kind of repercussions could arise from a cross between pantheons but he would guess that it could hardly be any good. 

\---

The next years were normal once more but Frey knew it couldn’t last. Something was wrong. He couldn’t stop it - he couldn’t protect them. 

The apartment had exploded, his former lover dead and their son all but alone in the world. He ran to camp, Frey guiding him and watching over him as he slept, discouraging wild animals as he stroked the hair so like his own, giving him calming dreams and the strength to continue. Even with a Greek civil war looming, it was better than starving or freezing on the Boston streets, or being tortured by Loki and made to begin Ragnarok. He knew the trickster was involved somehow but the cloaking glamour was too powerful for him to find out how. Only the Allfather could probably lift a protection as strong as that. 

Therefore: Camp Half-Blood it was. And Magnus was okay there, as okay as he could be. Frey noticed he preferred not to be touched and to be left alone, preferring the company of the dryads or Annabeth to anyone else. Frey thought that Magnus would have made a good Hunter of Artemis if he had been a girl. 

His training was going well too. Despite wielding Sumarbrandr, Magnus practiced with their bronze swords, a wise move. Having a magic talking sword (and a godly weapon) would bring attention to his son and none of it good. It was better if he kept his head down, blending in with the other unclaimed demigods. Even if it hurt that his son probably hated him. It was better that than what the Greeks might do to him. It was better that he was safe. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this, the next one might take a while cause it's kinda long but we're getting there after this its only two more to go!
> 
> Tell me what you thought and my tumblr is @mallorykeenwasmylesbianawakening if you want to check it out


End file.
